Guardian Paws
by Transformer Beats
Summary: The guardians wake up as cats in the middle of the forest. With no way to contact the Man In The Moon, the 4 have to find shelter and food to survive. But little do they know, there is more then just trees and leaves in the forest.
1. We're what?

Jack woke up with feeling something wet on his ear. He opened his eyes and saw grass right in front of his face, yet it seemed a little tall for grass. He felt something wet hit his ear again, so he looked up. He nearly had to cover his eyes, the sun was so bright threw the long branches of the trees above him. He shook his head and looked at his hands, but all he saw were fuzzy blue grey paws. He sat up as quickly as possible, but fell over from failing to sit the regular way. "Jack?" He heard the voice of Tooth. "Toothiana?" he asked, sitting up again but this time he sat correctly. Not far away were different cats, all resembling his guardian teammates. "It's us, but are you you?" asked the cat who must have been Tooth. Tooth was a very peculiar color for a cat; her fur being a bright color of blue with yellow and green.

"Uh...Yeah I'm me. But why are we cats?" Jack asked. "Probably something frostbite did, he always gets us in trouble" mumbled the cat that was Bunny. He was a grey tabby with dark grey stripes, white stomach, and a fluffy stub tail. Bunny shook his head, trying to get comfortable with the tattered brown collar around his neck. North tried standing up, muttering words in Russian as he fell onto his stomach. He was still the largest out of all of them, having amber colored fur with white paws and muzzle and a big puffy tail. "Where is Sandy?" Jack asked, but heard a meow that made every one of them look up. Hanging onto a branch, was Sandman, his claws dug into the bark as he looked down at his friends. He was almost the size of a kitten, with sand colored fur and golden stripes and underbelly.

"Sandy, how'd you get up there!?" North called, but didn't get a dream sand image like he was used to. "I got it" Bunny said, clinging to the tree bark with his claws and starting to make his way up to his little friend. He soon got onto the branch, starting to make his way to Sandy, not looking down due to his fear of heights. "Don't look down!" Jack called, thinking how funny it would be if his grey friend looked. Sandy mewed once again, almost losing his grip as he looked at Bunny. Bunny got closer and closer in till he reached him, biting onto Sandy's scruff and pulling him up. Unfortunately, Bunny looked down at the moment he set Sandy on his paws. "Crickey!" he said, digging his claws into the wood as he crouched down in fright. "I told you" Jack mumbled. Sandy shook his head then dragged Bunny back to the forest floor.

"Now that we're all here, what do we do now?" Jack asked, blank expressions appearing on his friends faces. "I say we make shelter and get food before it gets to night" Bunny finally spoke up. All of them agreed and started on their search for shelter. "So, Bunny, is it different from being a rabbit to a cat?" Tooth asked, padding between Jack and Bunny. "A lot different, rabbits are herbivores, now I have to eat meat, which I'm not used to" Bunny explained. "It shouldn't be that hard to catch a mouse, right?" Jack asked. "We are cats, it'll be piece of cake" North said, even when he was a cat; he still had his Russian accent. "Oh dear, I just realized my fairies are all alone, I hope their alright" Tooth said quietly. "I beat they'll be fine, they always are when you are visit the pole" Jack said. "I know but I always plan to visit, turning into a cat wasn't planned one bit" she answered. The winter cat nodded.

Soon they came across a hill that cut off suddenly into a ravine that was hidden with bramble bushes. "Could we make shelter here..?" Jack asked. "No, bramble bushes won't be any kind of shelter for us, especially if it snows or storms" Bunny said, sniffing the air. "No worries, I found shelter" North said, looking over the edge of the hill. The others came over and looked. In the side of the ravine, was a cave, and there was a small path going down to it further left from where they were now.

Now they had shelter


	2. Shelter, Food, and someone watching

Jack padded down the side of the ravine, sticking close to the rock as he made way to the cave. The others waited up top to see if Jack could find any good place for shelter, since they didn't know yet if the den was occupied. Jack sniffed the air before going inside; he didn't smell any different scent other then the woods up top and the smell of his friends. He went inside and looked around; the place was dark, but the light coming from outside lit up most of it. There was enough room for all of them to have a place to sleep, and it even had a small puddle of water coming out the side of cave from some running water in the ravine. "Guys! It's perfect, has everything we need for a shelter, except maybe food" Jack called out. Carefully and slowly, the others came down one by one. "I think we should get somethin for a bed, like some leaves or bramble. Sleeping on bare stone wouldn't do well for our backs" Bunny said, sniffing a large rock that stuck out from the wall.

"Tooth and Sandy will bring bedding. Rest will try and hunt for food" North said, everyone agreeing with their co-leader. Jack nudged Bunny playfully "wanna race?" he asked. Bunny chuckled "Even as a cat I could still beat 'ya" "Oh it's on, cottontail!" Jack laughed and raced out. "Be careful on the edge!" Tooth called out. When the boys ignored her, she glanced at Sandy who just shook his head. North sighed "This is going to be long"

Jack jumped over a tree branch with Bunny following beside him. They both slid to a stop when they reached the place they had woken up as cats, their race was a tie. "In your whiskered face!" Jack yowled. "Na mate, it was a tie. Not even you won" Bunny said, looking around. "So, how do ya think we'd find food?" He asked. "Well, don't cats eat mice? And maybe other small animals? I remember seeing Jaime's old pet cat try and catch a bird. He well, did this" Jack crouched down, in a pouncing position. "Then sneaked up on the bird slowly and pounced." He informed the rest. "I'm not gonna eat a mouse! I'm a rabbit, member? I eat carrots and greens" Bunny said. "Well, I've never seen a rabbit with a long tail and fangs before" Jack snickered. "Fine, I'll try and catch one. But I'm not eatin it!" Bunny grunted and padded away.

Jack smiled till Bunny left, but for some reason Jack still felt someone's presence. He looked around, trying to see if Bunny was playing a prank but couldn't see anyone. He felt the fur on the back of his neck stick up and sniffed the air. There was a weird smell in the air, it smelled like cat but not like his friends.

Someone was watching.


	3. A Dark Plan

Jack and Bunny got back to the den with two mice, a shrew, and a bird. "This is all we could catch" Jack said after he set them down. "I've never hunted in my life, but for some reason it was fun" Aster commented and laid down in one of the nests Tooth and Sandy had made. "Good job, I caught food to, enough for all guardians" North said and took a rabbit. "Whoa, mate, are you seriously eating a rabbit?" Aster asked. "Yes, I eat rabbit at pole from time to time. Not bunny though" He said and started to eat. The rest of them made gross faces as their leader ate a dead animal raw. "It tastes great, all of you should eat" North said, and continued eating.

One by one the other three got a piece of prey, and everyone but Jack had started to eat. Jack starred at the dead body of the mouse. It didn't smell horrid like the time Jack found a dead mouse in his forest, it smelled delicious. Jack gulped and slowly took a bite, tasting the flesh and meat. His eyes widened when it tasted delicious, something he never thought would be possible, or maybe it was just because he was a cat. When he swallowed the first bite, he noticed how hungry he was and gulped down the whole mouse. After eating everyone curled into their own nests, because it was almost night and North could tell there was going to be a storm.

"Tomorrow morning, we will try and find civilization, but one will need to stay here" North said. "I will" Tooth insisted, and everybody agreed. "I could hunt more, its fun" Jack said. "We still have extra prey; no need to hunt" North laid his head on his paws. "Fine" Jack said and curled up, starting to fall asleep. Everyone did the same.

Pitch shook mud and water off his black and ash colored fur. The rain was pouring hard and made it hard for him to go anywhere that had a hill or river to pass through. His glowing yellow eyes pierced the darkness as he searched for a place to stay. He had woken up as a cat that morning, and with no shadow abilities or nightmares to help him home; He was forced to go on foot, or in his case paw. He couldn't remember what happened before he turned into a cat, but he remembered being in his lair, just hanging around doing nothing as he waited for his nightmares to report back to him.

He sniffed the air and smelled something that made his stomach growl like a angry shadow, the scent of food. He started to follow it till he found the ravine, looking down at the cave under him. He saw the tip of a grey tail and stayed quiet till he heard a snore. He started to creep down the trail and looked in the entrance. His glowing eyes filled with joy when he saw the extra prey, and took no notice to the cats around him and their familiar looks as he took the prey and dug in. He ate it silently, like most of the things he does on a daily basis. Once he finished he looked at the cats around him, seeing their similarities to his enemy Guardians.

He made sure he knew their scent before leaving. He couldn't stay there or they'd attack him the first moment they see him, and in this state he didn't know how to fight properly. He headed back into the thick dark trees which helped keep him slightly dry but didn't like the pine needles in his fur and on his fur. He heard a snarl all of the sudden and looked to where it came from. In the bushes there was a cat, a large fierce one. Pitch hissed and crouched down, claws out as he saw the cat as a threat and the feeling was neutral. A bunch of other cats came out around him, outnumbering him. Pitch saw this and stood straight, ready to attack if necessary. A small cat, a female, walked out from behind two large toms and came up to him; she was a tabby, with light grey fur and ash colored markings on her forehead. She sniffed him and trailed around him, checking his eyes and side. She turned to one of them and said "he is the one Tigerstar told me about, bring him to camp" she passed them.

"Come with us, furball, if you cherish your health" One said and the others started to crowd around him like a small cage with the bars of cats as they started to go deeper into the forest. Pitch looked at each one of them threw the corner of his eye 'they could be easy to persuade, and maybe being a vulnerable cat could help me with my enemies more than ever' He thought.

** (I'm sorry everyone but this might be the last chapter till summer break. If I do write another I'll make it a longer one. I promise.)**


	4. A new home and Prophecy

Pitch was taken to some cat camp, a shallow hallow protected by pine trees with many dens. The dens seemed to be in order for different ages of cats, or different ranks, and one den seemed to only have one cat staying in it. 'Must be the leader's courters then' Pitch thought, and was put in the middle of the hollow. Cats stared at him from the shadows, as if they have taken his place. Slim female cats, fur as dark as pine tree bark and eyes that are a dark green, which stared at him with no emotion. "Tell me your name" she asked. "My name is Pitch Black, but may I ask my dear, who are you, and why am I here?" Pitch used the polite routine. The female flicked her tail to her other cats, who immediately went on with their daily lives. "Come with me, Pitch Black, I shall answer your questions in a more private area" she entered the den that had only one nest inside, probably her home.

"My name is Ripplestar, leader of Shadowclan. The reason why you are here is only known between me, my deputy, and our medicine cat Weedwhisker. A few generations ago, there was a powerful cat that led this clan to power. His name was Tigerstar, a former Thunderclan deputy and warrior. After his tragic death he was sent to place called the Dark Forest. Weedwhisker, a few nights ago, had a dream and met with Tigerstar. He explained to her that there will be a new cat to bring our clan to power once again, a cat as dark as shadows and their eyes light up the night. You are that cat in the description told from Tigerstar." Ripplestar explained. Pitch would smirk if he could; now he could defiantly persuade them to do his work. He could rule this clan till he could become normal again.

"Ripplestar, if you are sure that I am this for told cat, then I will humbly help your clan" Pitch said, tail wrapped around his front paws. "But you cannot become leader right away, I'm afraid. The rest of the clan does not know of this prophecy, because some of them do not accept the ways of Tigerstar. So, in order to become leader you must go through training. I will make sure your training does not last as long as a normal apprentice, but every cat in this clan must go through training" Ripplestar said, trying not to upset Pitch. "Fine, I will go through this training. Anything for our...clan" Pitch purred in amusement.

Jack yawned and got up, stretching his back legs before looking outside of the cave. The rain had stopped and the air was warm with the grass wet with dew. "Hey guys, I think it's time you guys wake up" Jack said, tapping Bunny on the head with the end of his tail. Soon everyone had woken up a North was looking for the piece of extra prey. "Where is the prey? I left it right here" North said. "Maybe you ate it in your sleep" Bunny said. "What? He's done it before. Like the time we had a party in my warren and North fell asleep from the eggnog he brought. He ate like 30 pieces of chocolate in his sleep that night" Bunny explained

Sandy sniffed the ground and hissed at nothing really. "What's wrong Sandy?" Tooth asked, and sniffed the ground also. "Someone was here. Smells like a cat" Tooth said. "Not one of us" Jack started to follow the sent till he got to the entrance "it stops here" he said. "Rain probably overcame the smell last night, and washed it away" Bunny went out. "I think this means we should leave, if there are other cats around" North said. "How? I thought we were going to find civilization while Tooth stays here" Jack said. "To dangerous. If there was one cat, there's bound to be more. Leaving Tooth alone could get her in trouble" North explained. Bunny nodded "he's right. We should look for another place to stay"

"Fine, when are we going?" Jack asked. "now, we can get food on the way" North said, gathering every cat and they started on their way.

**(TOTAL PSYCH)**


	5. Jacks lover contest

Ok, I've been asked to make a pairing for Jack in this story. I've decided to make a few she-cat ocs and will let you all vote to see which one will be his kittylove. The one most said in the comments will be put into the story as his girl, I might put in the others as background characters.

Heres the first she-cat: Duststorm

When jack first meets her, she'll be Dustpaw of course. She's quite kind and fierce in battle, she's also very family oriented.

second girl: Amberfur.

Shes a daredevil and very courageous, plus brave. She always runs into battle with no plan or strategy. Shes my favorite XD

third girl: Snowflower.

Shes the sweetest of her clan, being shy at certain times. She hates fighting but really knows how to put a scar in her enemy. She loves her sister more than anything.

if you want to see their pictures go to my deviantart account called katechristmas

edit: So far six people have voted. so im gonna wait a bit till we got more, but if it takes to long i'll just pick one.

so far Snowflower is winning with 3 votes, duststorm in second with 2 and amberfurs got one. I may pick Snowflower, but I dont know yet.


End file.
